


Fight For You

by Lotzofcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotzofcanary/pseuds/Lotzofcanary
Summary: Set Directly after 3x15 this is my take on what could have happened because sometimes when we tell people to go away we just want them to be willing to stay.I suck at summary's





	Fight For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Avalance fanfiction so be gentle plz constructive criticism is always welcome would love to hear from people.

“I’m not going to do this, I won’t, I’m sorry.”

Opening a portal to headquarters Ava stepped forward tears threatening to slip from her eyes, as her grip on her composure started to fail. She was determined not to let her tears fall until she was away from Sara. She faltered for a moment on the threshold of the shimmering portal that hovered between the two times. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through leaving Sara and the wave rider behind.

Sara turns at the sound of the portal closing finally letting some of the pain she has been feeling since this conversation started to show on her face. She slumps on to her bed not quite able to take her eyes off of the spot that was moments ago filled with her now ex-girlfriend. 

“No!” 

Sara blinks in surprise as the space that her mind had been fixed on shimmered once more and Ava’s office formed on the other side as Ava stepped out.

“No?” Sara repeated a little stunned at the reappearance of the time director. Though she should have guessed that Ava would be this stubborn about everything. Part of her was thrilled if she was honest, she had pushed Ava away yet here she was stood in front of her. 

“That’s right Sara you can push as hard as you like but you are not getting rid of me that easy.”

“Ava!” Sara’s complaint was cut short as the taller woman stepped into her personal space and placed a finger over her lips. 

“You had your say now please just Listen,” Ava told pressing a kiss to the Captains forehead. “I want to say firstly say I'm sorry that I left you.” 

“I didn’t expect you to stay,” Sara admitted looking up into Ava’s eyes. “I meant what I said I won’t do this to you there is something inside me that you shouldn’t be around.”

“Do I get any say in this why do you get to make all the calls for the both of us?” 

“Ava please do make this any harder that it has to be.”

"Look if you want me in your life as your girlfriend or not I have to be some part of your life I just have to be. I would love that to be as your friend. I know you don’t feel like you deserve any sort of happiness in your life right now and I know that there is nothing I can say right not to change that but I’m not turning away from you.”

All the fight left Sara and she rested her head forward onto Ava’s chest and there were no complaints from Sara as Ava’s arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. 

“Why are you even doing here I’m a loser remember,” Sara mumbled against her chest. Sara was running out of reasons and energy to fight this but there was Nora Darks voice ringing in her head,  
‘Are you going to tell her the death totem was wrong, you’re not a killer!’

“Sara Lance you may be a loser but you’re my looser and I'm very proud of that fact.” 

“I’m just so tired,” Sara admitted she would never normally say things like that but with Ava that seemed ok. 

“I know this last year or so has been one fight after another and I know it must be so hard seeing the man that killed your sister running around must take a tole but you don’t have to fight with me Sara I'm here to fight for you.”

Pulling tighter to the woman holding her Sara let the walls crumble and the tears fall. She was very glad for Ava’s strong arms around her as her legs gave out but she was caught easier and let herself be led to the bed. “I got you,” Ava assured her.

Sara could feel Ava’s breath on her cheek as she spoke. She knew if she turned her head a little, she could capture Ava’s lips with her own she had no idea right now if that would make matters better or worse.

“Rest.” Ava insisted her voice breaking into Sara’s thoughts. “You need it and we can talk this through more when you feel a little fresher.”

“Will you hold me?” Sara was well past caring that her voice sounded so small.

“Of course, anything you need,” Ava promised pulling Sara tighter kissing her temple. “Sleep.”

“I’m glad you came back.” Sara’s sleepy voice mumbled a few moments later. “I pushed so hard.” 

Ava had to smile of course Sara would fight the sleep she so desperately needed. She just wanted to maybe drug the captain so she would rest, but on the other hand, Sara wasn’t always an open book and not so long ago she didn’t believe that she would be back in this room so soon so while she had the chance she might as well take the opportunity to talk. 

“When I stepped through that portal, I didn’t think I was ever coming back. Something felt so final. I couldn’t do it through something in you seemed so lost and I couldn’t turn my back on that. I meant what I said if you don’t want me here as your girlfriend then your friend will do for now just please let me be here for you.”

“Doesn’t look like I have much choice.” Sara chucked. 

“That’s not true at all I can’t do this alone I want to fight for you but I can only do that if you let me and you have to choose to do that.”

“I could feel you when I was trapped in there. I could feel you pulling me back and I wanted nothing more than to come back to you.” 

“And you did I will always be here to guide you home and keep you grounded.” 

“I really don’t deserve you death totem or not.”

“You're stuck with me though so hush and sleep.” 

Ave pulls Sara tight till she felt the blonds breathing even out. Kissing her forehead Ava let her own eye close she had no idea what the future held and that wasn’t something she was used to but for Sara, it was a chance she was willing to take.


End file.
